jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda
Hallo DarthKriwda! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, DarthKriwda!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jedoch sollte deine Benutzerseite nicht dein einziger Beitrag zur Jedipedia sein. Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. }| }}} Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:10, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) ---- Hallo Sna und willkommen bei uns Verdammten! Bild:--).gif--Daritha (Senat) 20:02, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hallo DarthKriwda auf deine Benutzerseite muss keine UC-Vorlage. Jaina 16:54, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vorlagen ... ähm, warum kopierst du den ganzen Code der Vorlagen auf deine Seite, dabei steht doch überall wie man die einbindet. Ich hab mir doch soviel mühe gegeben :'( --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:36, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich kenn mich hier noch nicht so aus, werd mir das mal anschauen. Was genau meintest du denn?--DarthKriwda 19:51, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) Sowohl da alsauch da hab ich erklärt wie man die Babelbausteine einfügt, damit man sowas NICHT machen muss. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:58, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) : Ok, kümmer ich mich drum. Thanks. Blue Harvest Hi Kriwda, ich will jetzt nix sagen, aber hast du wirklich vor, den Family Guy-Artikel in dieser Form wie er momentan ist fortzuführen? Ich mein ich weiß deine Mühe zu schätzen, aber ich will ehrlich sein, die Form ist momentan viel zu schlecht für unsere Qualitätsansprüche hier in der Jedipedia. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:21, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nein, ich habe nicht vor, ihn so weiterzuführen. Er wird auf jeden Fall besser!!! Was würdest du mir denn vorschlagen, soll ich ändern? DarthKriwda ::Also auf alle Fälle keine Rechtschreibfehler, eine bessere Form für die Schauspieler, einen Lauftext sowie Handlung für den Anfang. Wenn ich merke, dass das viel zu leicht für dich ist, kann ich dir auch sagen, was sonst noch gut wäre. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:55, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Das mit dem Lauftext kapier ich noch nicht so ganz, aber ich werde an dem Rest auf jeden Fall arbeiten! Das mit den Schauspielern ist auch nur eine Übergangslösung. --DarthKriwda 20:57, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) Vorschau Hallo DarthKriwda, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die '''Vorschau' zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Dadurch werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen zu sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. }| }}} Pandora Diskussion 16:48, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) : Natürlich! Gestern ging irgendwie die Vorschau nicht, bzw die Seite lud und lud und lud. Meistens mach ich das. Danke aber für den Hinweis. --DarthKriwda 16:58, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) Älteres UC Hallo DarthKriwda, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel „True Colors“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro | Holonet 12:46, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Schon rausgenommen. Aber Order 66 gebe ich nicht her ;)--DarthKriwda 18:18, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) Su´cuy gar Darth Kriwda, ich hab mal ne frage mit dem Artikel erstellen an dich. In jedem Artikel gibt es so eine art inhaltsverzeichniss und eine tabelle neben mit augenfarbe, größe merkmale und so. ich weiß einfach nciht wie maln so etwas macht. kannst du mir das vll erklären???(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ordo Skirata (Diskussion • Beiträge) 8. Jan. 2009, 14:50:26) :Sag mir deinen Namen und ich sag dir was du wissen musst ;) --DarthKriwda 14:51, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Die Inhaltsangabe wird automatisch ab 3 oder 4 Überschriften eingefügt. Man kann sie aber erzwingen, indem man an der gewünschten Stelle __TOC__ eingibt. Wenn man sie komplett unterbinden möchte, geht dies mit . Die Tabelle nennt sich Infobox und ist hier zu finden. Es gibt die besondere Infobox für Benutzer. Wie man Infoboxen benutzt, steht dann auf den entsprechenden Seiten. Pandora Diskussion 15:21, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) Kekse Hey, danke danke ;) Was soll man da sagen? Ich geb mir halt Mühe! Einen schönen Tag noch [[Benutzer:DarthKriwda|''DarthKriwda]] ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda|Meckerzettel]] 16:28, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Jo, gerngeschehen Ich arbeite Gerade auch daran^^ Shadowsith Room of Darkness 16:29, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Fehler Hi du wolltest mir doch mal fehler auf meiner seite beheben jetzt kannst du sie beheben.Gruß Commander Fox 13:13, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) RC Romane Hey DarthKriwda, ich arbeite genau wie du gerade an den RC Romanen (Vor allem Personen). Falls du mal hilfe brauchst bzw. Einen Artikel machen willst, bei mir melden bevor ich ihn mache. Viel Erfolg noch, Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 16:41, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hey, klar, gerne! Zur Zeit mache ich alles was mit Order 66 zu tun hat, und würde auch gerne dabei bleiben - zumindest vorerst. Neue Artikel erstelle ich wohl nicht, aber erweitere auf jeden fall Nyreen Vollen, Parja Bralor, RC-1136 Darman, ein bisschen Kal Skirata, und natürlich Etain Tur-Murkan. ALles neben der Seite zum Roman. Bei den Personen möchte ich aber kein UC machen, weil es oft nicht alles über sie ist, was es gibt und ich nicht alles an mich reißen möchte. MFG [[Benutzer:DarthKriwda|''DarthKriwda]] ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda|Meckerzettel]] 20:43, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST)